The New Captain
by Marishha.lover
Summary: When Cragen feels its time to retire, and go travel the world, the squad of the 16th precinct gets a new captain. Who could it be ? and why are they so close to Olivia? *i own nothing but story line*
1. New Captian

New Captain

It was 8 a.m when Sergeant Olivia Benson walked in to the SVU squad room , where she saw all of her coworkers diligently working. Fin was the first to look up and greet her.

"Hay baby-girl, we finally got a new captain ..."

"Well , I hope he is half as good as Cragen ."

"I think he is , he should bring some good assets "

" I hope " she said and smiled as she walked to her desk .

Just as she was sitting Detective Rollins walked up to her and said ,

"Hay Liv , I have this friend , who is very interested in you , and wanna date ."

"I'm sorry , Amanda..." Before she could finish , someone came out of Cragens old office , and she nearly fell out of her chair , but managed to hide her shock, as well as the figure . He walked up to her and held out his hand for a handshake .

"Hi , I don't think we have meet , you must be Sergeant Benson , I'm Captain Declan Murphy ." He said with a smile

With a smirk on her face she return his handshake "Hello nice to meet you , not to cut this short but I have paperwork to do "

she said as she turned her chair back to her desk , to begin her paperwork , all her coworkers just shook their head and wondered how long this one would last. Murphy simply smiled and walked to his office , and thought this would be interesting .

A good two hours later Olivia stood and stretched , as she did this her partner , Detective Nick Amaro ask where she was headed , she said to turn in their DD5 .

She got to the captains door , and looked around really quick and noticed everyone was watching she chuckled to her self as she walked in .

Murphy looked up to see who had entered when he saw he smiled as she locked the office door .

"Why didn't you tell me ?" She said a little hurt

"Because I knew you would try to talk me out of it with the person of interest crap !" He said softly as she came and sat on his desk in front of him.

"Declan we have been married for 20 years , do you really think I can talk you out of anything , but I think it kinda sexy you being my boss and in charge ." She said and a slow sultry voice with a sexy smirk playing on her lips .

"Oh baby , I'm always in charge , what am I ?" He asked as he stood up and got in between her thighs and grabbed her hips , he looked in her eyes with a hungry gaze.

" Your my big daddy !" She moaned as they passionately kissed as his hands slid down to grab her ass firmly , as she moaned in his mouth . He could feel his erection pitch a tent in his pants , he reached between her legs and unzipped her pants and down her lacy thong and rubbed her wet slit as she moaned and started to hump his fingers .

"Please daddy , fuck me with your big cock , I need it , please " as she begged , he unzipped his pants and slowly pushed his dick into her very tight pussy , he was amazed after 20 years of marriage how tight she was.

" ohhhhh baby , right there , ahhhhh" she nearly screamed

" Shhhh baby , you gotta be quiet so they won't hear " he said as he kept ramming into her and took her to nirvana on his new desk in his new office . As she started to whimper in the crook of his neck , he thought, what a way to break in the new place.

As they continued to fuck , they forgot all about the people at their desk . Amaro finally spoke up

"What the hell is taking her so long " he said in a jealous tone

" They are probably getting aquatinted and things" Rollins said as she continued to work

"Yeah , what are you jealous that someone else is getting your precious Liv time" Fin said jokingly

"Shut the fuck up , it doesn't take

that long to get aquatinted "Amaro snapped

Back in the office they were cleaning up Declan said

"Can you take an early break because someone got called in and I didn't get my breakfast" he said with a smirk . Olivia knew what he meant , he loved waking her up with him licking her pussy , or her waking him up with sucking his dick .

"Now why would you need me for that ?" She asked as if she didn't know .

" Because you my beautiful bride , has a wet , juicy , sweet pussy , that I love to suck on and eat " and with these words Olivia almost came and she moaned

"Well when you put it like that , of course but you know I always have time for you baby "

"I know that's why I love you probably more since the day we said I do " he said as he kissed her , she kissed him back with all the passion she could muster ,she had never heard sweeter words .

" let's go "

Just as Amaro was about to get up and see what was taking so long , they came out of the office .

"What took you so long , I was worried " Amaro said as he rubbed is hand up and down her arm , which made Murphy wanna punch the shit out of him .

"Oh sorry , we were just getting aquatinted ..."

" I told you..." Rollins started to say but did not finish when Amaro sent her daggers

"And we are going to go get some coffee . " she said with a smile .

"Why ?" He said jealously

Before she could answer Murphy cut in

"Because I asked and she is a grown woman , and said yes , so you can stop trying to be her daddy and get back to work"

Before he could respond Murphy showed Olivia out the door .

"What the fuck was that , she didn't even say no !" Nick exclaimed.

"Maybe she likes him , I mean he is a huge step up from Cassidy " Amanda said as she continued to do her paperwork .

Before Nick could say anything , Elliot Stabler , Olivia's former partner who visits after he retired , walked in

"Hey y'all , Liv here?" He asked while everyone said hello

"You just missed her , she went to get coffee with our new captain ." Fin explained

"I still don't understand why she would say yes , when she is suppose to be working with me , she my partner , MINE!" Nick ranted as he sat at his desk

"Well , he must be a bad person , if Nick doesn't like him." Elliot stated

"Or maybe Nick is in love with our Livvy!" Fin said with a mockingly voice

"Shut the fuck up , Fin !" Nick said as he started his paperwork

"Well who is it ?" Stabler said curiously

Before he could answer Olivia and Declan walked in and all three were shocked and Olivia looked at Elliot and he knew he needed to pretend like he didn't know .

"Hello , I'm Elliot Stabler , Olivia's former partner ." He stated as if Murphy didn't know him.

"Captain Declan Murphy , I'm gonna go to my office , thank you for getting coffee with me and nice to meet you " Murphy winked at Olivia as she blushed

"Liv , can I talk to you ?"

"Yeah, let's go to the cribs ." As they walked to the cribs both new what was on the others mind.

"Liv..."

"Elliot , I know , I didn't even find out till today , I mean no one should notice , I have been working here for 10 years and only you and the captain know that I'm married , let alone know I'm married to someone who worked the rat squad , I mean that's why I use Benson so the won't know..." She continued to pace as she rambled .

"Liv...OLIVIA..." She stopped and stared at him

"All I was gonna say is that is kinda good that he working here and he is your boss." He said with a smirk .

"And do you mind explaining how to me ?" She asked confusingly

"Well you'll have your top with you at all times , I mean luckily I don't have to be with Kathy all the time because she knows the rules and follow them , you on the other had don't and doesn't follow the rules ..."

Olivia interrupted "that's why he loves me and I wouldn't be me if I didn't follow the rules , I love to be naughty and I love to be spanked " she said in a sexy mocking tone just to get a rise out of Elliot

"Stop it Olivia , or I will take you over my knee." He said in an empty threat knowing if he ever laid a hand on Olivia , Declan would kill him

"Oh I'm just joking and you know daddy wouldn't like that at all "

" don't I know ... Well maybe now you will behave more at work ." He laughed

As she laughed to "yeah maybe "

As they ended their conversation Murphy called "Olivia get your ass down here "

"And it starts "

Back downstairs , they waited for Olivia to discuss their new evidence .

"Hold your horses Murphy I'm here"

"Keep your ass down here unless your on break , got it ."

She knew he really wasn't angry at her he was angry because she had told him about Amaro several attempt to ask her out , so she decided to play with him because she loved when he was mad .

"Whatever what do we got "

The team discussed everything they had . Olivia liked at the clocked it was only 10 and her break wasn't until 12 , she decided to take break early and go to the cribs .


	2. Hurt Me Bad

Murphy walked out of his office to tell the team that they had a new case. Before he spoke he noticed that Olivia wasn't at her desk like he had told her. He gave the case to Munch and Fin before he headed to the cribs.

He walked in and saw Olivia sitting on a mattress reading a magazine.

"Didn't i tell your ass to stay at your desk?" Murphy growled

"You did, doesn't mean I'm gonna listen to you _DECLAN_." she smirked, as she emphasized his first name, knowing she was to call him Daddy when it was just them.

"What did you just call me?" He says angrily

"You heard me, I said DE-C..." Before she could finish, she felt a sharp pain across her cheek, realizing he slapped her. It wasn't like this was the first time, it was almost everyday Olivia would get slap. But not too hard to show bruises, just enough so she knows her lesson.

"Get your ass in the corner now, you can stand there till the day is over, if I come back and you're not in there you will get punished." He growled as he left the room. Not before he left he heard a sob and chokes to keep quite, they hurt him so much, he had to hurry and leave.

"Where's Olivia?" Nick asked

"She not feeling to well, so can y'all try not to go up there." Murphy stated. Everyone nodded and went back on with their paperwork.

When it turned 10 everyone gathered their stuff and headed home. Murphy made his way upstairs, he had hoped that Olivia would still be in the corner but when he entered she was nowhere to be found. This really pissed Murphy off, he looked out the window and saw Olivia getting in her car. He hurried to his office and grab his keys. He followed her all the way to Mike&Ikes bar. She was in deep shit tonight.

When Declan walked into the bar, he saw Olivia sitting on the stool, ordering a beer. He stood back for a moment and watched Olivia, he saw her look at him from the corner of her eye and saw a smirk on her lips.

A minute later a man about Olivia's age, asked her to dance and she said yes, Declan felt his blood boil. After a minute of watching, the man started to feel on her a little too much and Olivia was drunk.

"Excuse me, this is my wife. I wanna dance with her." And with that he whisked get away to a area with less people.

"So, you really want Daddy to beat that sweet ass of yours. You know daddy doesn't like to be disobeyed and disrespected. So I'm gonna take you home, and you won't be able to sit right for a month." He whispered in her ear, as he grabbed her ass roughly, she whimpered in his neck.

"I'm sorry daddy, please forgive me, I'll be a good girl." She whined into his ear, and as if he didn't hear her pleads, he dragged her in the car.

When they got home he looked her in the eye and said "get your ass in the corner, oh, and take off all your clothes."

"Yes daddy." She sniffed and walked away.

Thirty minutes of torture in the corner he came in and told her to crawl to him as he sat on the bed."So babygirl, do you know what you did?"

"Yes daddy, I disobeyed your wishes and I was disrespectful at the bar." She whispered. He looked at her for a minute then told her to get on his lap.

"That's right, and your punishment is gonna be how evr many spanks I decide to give. You better stay your ass still, and quite, do you understand?"

"Yes daddy" she says meekly.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Im not going to keep telling you that I am your Dominate , your Daddy, and you wll do as I say , with no questions asked and are to be respectful at all tme. Im getting sick of it Olivia, One day you are going to learn!" He ask but he got sobbing in return.

"Do you understamd me?" Declan yelled her, but still all he got were louder sobbes. He decided to get a little rougher and pull her hair making her face him as her back arched. He could see her bloodshot eyes with her tears coming down like a waterfountain making her makeup smudge.

"Y-ee-ss I uun-der-stand." She said thru her tears. He let go of her hair and told her to get into the corner until he came back and to not make a peep.

After standing in the corner for what felt like 10 hours, but was really only an hour, Olivia expected Declan to come back as usual and pick her up, and whisper " _I love you.",_ and " _I forgive you."_ But he never came and Olivia began to become worried. She debated on getting up to find him or just waiting it out, she didn't want to get another punishment so she decided to wait it out.

She doesn't know how long she had stayed in the corner but the next morning Olivia fount herself in a cold bed alone. As she awoken, she realised she was in hers and Declans room, with him nowhere in sight. She could basically feel the tears pouring out of her heart. Many of her friends have told her how their past Doms would get so upset, they would beat them and leaveand woulnt call for weeks. Even though her Declan have been married for 20 years, she still had abandment issues because of her mother, Serena, she was totally freaking out inside.

Her job and Declan were two things stable in her entire life. Declan had been her first in everything: her first time, first Dom, first love, and first husband. She doesn't know what she would do if he ever left her. As she got up out of her bed, barely being able to walk, and her thoughts are interupted by the ring of her cell phone. She looks at the caller id: Declan, she sighs deeply, and answers.

"Benson" she says as firmly as possible.

" _Where the hell are you, you are two hours late, get your ass here, NOW!"_ An obviously mad Declan yelled into the phone and hanging up before she had the chance to answer him.

Her tears begin to pour down her face like a thunderstorm, she could literally feel her heart rip into two. She had royally screwed up last night, she didnt think that Declan would be that upset about her playing around ad teasing him.

By the time she had gotten in and out of the shower, her eyes were bloodshot and she had bags under her eyes. Olivia had to put on thick layers of foundation to appear decent for work. As she slowly begin to walk into work, she could her the buzzing of detectives, victimes and perps all around. Before she could get her butt panted firmly in her chair, her phone rang.

"Detective Benson, Special Victims Unit." she answers softly incase it is a victim.

"Yes, I would like to report a rape…." A weak vice trailed off.

 _And another day starts._

Detective Benson had been on edge all day, anyone could see it. No one decided to mess wth her because she really looked bad. She had been on the verge of crying all day because she hadnt seen her husband most of the day, and when she did see him, he refused to make eye contact with her. He was just being downright cruel to her.

When the day was over and mostly everyone had gone home, Amaro decided to talk to Olivia and find out what was wrong.

"Hay Liv, you ok? I don't mean to be nosey but you don't look too good." Amaro said as he narrowed his eyes to get a read on her, he could see the hurt, saddness, and worry in her eyes and etched on her face.

"Always the charmer, Nick," she said drly, then she took a deep breath and forced a small smile and sad "Im fine." Nick decded to leave it alone, even though they both new it was a lie, he knew he would never get past her stubborness, and it would be a lost cause to try.

"Well if you need to talk, you have my number, I'm always free." He got up, gathered his things, and walked back to Olivia's desk, he put a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her a light squeeze. Both unaware of the man looking through the blinds at them, fuming. She looked up and gave a small smile and said thank you.

As he walked out, Olivia started to pack up her things, deciding she needed to go home and get some sleep. Just as she was getting done, she heard the captain's door slam open and close , she looked up and saw an unreadable, blank stare on her husbands face, as she was looking at him like a deer caught in headlights , he said gruffly " Get your shit and lets go." She didn't have time to respond because he was already to the elevator. Not having anymore tears to cry, she silently got her things, turned off her lamp light on her desk, but not before the light hit her ring on her necklace, where she had started wearing it at work, and making it catch her eye and she thought: _God , what have I done !_


	3. So Stupid!

**Declan POV**

Im stupid. That's the only word that comes to mind is TOTALLY FUCKING STUPID. I honestly don't know whats gotten into me lately. I could blame it on the new job, or the constant flirting of my wifes partner, but honesty Im the blame. Im stupid, an idiot, and to make it worse it seems like I just can't quit being a duecebag to the one person I truly care about.

I had promised to love and cherished my wife, my precious Olivia and all I did was hurt her. I saw to pain in her eyes, the fear I had never seen before. It was like a fucking knife through my heart, I was so scared of myself and for myself. Because how could I be so angry and do such a horrible thing, and possibly loose the best thing that has ever happened to me.

 _Why..._ That's the only thing that has been going through my mind since that night. Why had I been so angry, so jealous, and so mean? After all these years of Olivia being by my side, not only as a good, loving wife, but also a faithful submissive. What had happened to make me so insecure not only in my wife and marriage, but myself too?

I had to fix this, fix it all before I loose everything that is important to me because I ROYALLY FUCKED UP!

 **Regular POV.**

The car ride from the precicnt to their home was very tense for Declan and Olivia. Only thing that could be heard was their stiff breathing and the city. Every once in awhile Declan would glance over to Olivia and try to get a read on her but her face remained blank and emotionaless, he was starting to get a really bad feeling about how tonight would end.

Olivia was also thinking about what tonight would bring. She was scared that she had really fucked up. But she also was really confused. Confused on _what she did, how is she in the wrong, and why the hell is she feeling so guilty?_ Olivia badly wanted to express these quetions but was afraid that she would get the cold shoulder or even worse, his cold hand to her backside. She shuddered even thinking abou any event concerning Declans hand and her backside.

"Are you cold? I could turn up the heat…." Declan said with concern. Olivia jumped startled when Declans voice cut through the thick air.

"Uh…no Im ok, thanks." Olivia said as she glanced at Declan hoping to get a read on his emotions. As they came to a red light, Declan turned to Olivia and grabbed her hand and pulled it to his mouth and whispered "If your cold, ill turn on the heat, love."

Olivia gave a small smile and said I am a little cold. And Declan gently let go of her hand and turned on the heat as the light turned green and the ride had continued and felt less tense. She couldn't help but feel her heart melt a little as she heard the warmth and conceren in his voice. _Maybe tonight won't be so bad_ , she thought, having no idea Declan was thinking the same thing.

Close to the end of the care ride Declan had turned on the radio and a song had came on and it made both of them listen because the lyrics spoke to them in a weird way.

" _Take me down_

 _I'm feeling now_

 _And if I move on_

 _I admit you're gone_

 _And I ain't ready_

 _And I'll hold steady_

 _Yeah I'll hold you in my arms_

 _In my arms, in my arms_

 _And you're locked inside my heart_

 _And your melody's an art_

 _And I won't let the terror in, I'm stealing time_

 _Through the eye of the needle_

 _Step and repeat_

 _Tears fall to the beat_

 _Smile through the pain_

 _Feel the acid rain_

 _And I ain't ready_

 _But I'll hold steady_

 _Yeah I'll hold you in my arms_

 _In my arms, in my arms_

 _And you're locked inside my heart_

 _And your melody's an art_

 _And I won't let the terror in, I'm stealing time_

 _Through the eye of the needle_

 _My bags heavy_

 _Been filled by me_

 _They weigh me down_

 _Carry them 'round_

 _It's all mine all mine_

 _I am blinded by the eye of the needle_

 _And you're locked inside my heart_

 _And your melody's an art_

 _And I won't let the terror in, I'm stealing time_

 _Through the eye of the needle_

 _Eye of the needle_

 _And you're locked inside my heart_

 _And your melody's an art_

 _And I won't let the terror in, I'm stealing time_

 _Through the eye of the needle"_

Even though their both not ready, as this ride slowly makes an end to their drive way, where they have layed their heads, hearts and souls, for many years. They both took a deep breath and simotaniously glanced at each other and made their way out of the car and to the front door. Declan slowly took his time to unlock the door to get his finale thoughts together, as was Olivia. It felt like someone had died, as they enter the house that was usually filled with warmth and love, felt so cold and lonely. Olivia flicked on the lights of the living room and they both sat on oppisite ends of the couch and slowly looked up to meet each others eye both thinking the same thing.

 _And I ain't ready_

 _But I'll hold steady_


End file.
